I Want You Back
by JamieBlakes
Summary: Glitch's breakup with Cat becomes too much for him so he cools off outside of the school. Meanwhile, a dance off happens by the Asphalt Cafe.


**This is my fourth story and I am resting my previous stories for a while so here is my next story. Anyway, new story and it is about Glitch and Cat's relationship. They have been broken up because he kissed Robbie on accident and Cat got the wrong side of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Dance Central or Victorious.**

**Plot: Glitch remembers all the parts of the times with Cat. He then realizes that something is wrong with Cat.**

**Note: This is a POV on Glitch. **

**References: This chapter is referenced from my other story 'Hollywood Arts Education'.**

**Song Featured: Toxic by Britney Spears**

**Title Reference: I Want You Back by Victorious Cast on Locked Up**

I was sitting out on the parking lot at Hollywood Arts, feeling like a nobody because of what I have done to Cat. I shouldn't have done this to her. I even remembered I was meeting up with her and she got the wrong idea. Me, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Tori, MacCoy and Emilia were playing Truth or Dare in Blackbox Theater.

_Flashback _

I was sitting by Tori because we were close to Cat and Cat was still coming to school. I came with Tori and MacCoy early because I was wanting to get to school ahead of time. We reached to the school and my other friends Beck, Jade, Emilia and Robbie were in the halls on their phones. Surprisingly, no teachers caught them with their phones out. But didn't matter because I was bored and I wanted to do something because Cat wasn't here. I asked Emilia to do something because she was an expert into doing stuff like this. She suggested a 'Truth or Dare' game in the Blackbox Theater because there would be less people in there. We walked to the Blackbox Theater and there was absolutely no one in there. We had half an hour to spare so we did everyone.

Emilia chose me first because she knew I always had the worst dares in my life because she always made me do the worst dares. Like that time when she told me to go into a gay bar and kiss three random boys. She installed a camera into my shirt to make sure I didn't run away. I hated that dare, I did not want to do that dare ever again. Emilia began to smile at me and I knew it was going to be something Homosexual.

"Glitch, Truth or Dare?" I decided to go with Dare to see what dare she had up her sleeves.

"I dare you to kiss Robbie." Everyone in the room looked at me with a surprised look and turned to Emilia. I coughed and I tried not to gag but people were laughing at the idea. I didn't like this dare at all. I mean, I kissed those three dudes as a dare but my friend was way too far. Robbie even looked at me with those denile eyes that everyone always knew.

"I don't think that's a-"

"Come on Glitch! It's probably the best idea ever!" I didn't want to give in nor did my Riptide friend. She was very competitive at things like this. I couldn't be bothered to fight against her so I decided to go with the dare and did it. I went closer to Robbie by crawling because we were sitting on the ground. I was face to face to Robbie and I moved my lips closer to his. As my lips touched Robbie's, I felt a spark in his lips. He was quite a good kisser. As I continued to kiss, I heard a squeal coming from the doors of the Blackbox Theater. I broke the kiss with Robbie and I turned to see who it was. It was my girlfriend with a shocked looked on her face.

"Aaaaaaaaagh!" Cat said to me because I knew that was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Naaaaaaaaah!" I shouted and so did Robbie to Cat. And just like that, Cat started to cry and ran out of the Blackbox Theater doors. She didn't listen to any of us calling her back. Emilia said 'It's not what it looks like Cat!' but Cat still didn't hear. I ran after Cat but it was too late, she was out of sight. I couldn't believe that a dare made my adorable red head sad. I felt so ashamed and sorry for her. She wasn't meant to see that.

_End of Flashback _

I was sitting out of Hollywood Arts because I didn't want to talk to anyone but to Cat to apologize. But I heard footsteps making my way and I turned my head to see who it was. It was my Hi-Def leader Mo. The prankster went to sit by me and tried to cheer me up.

"Kid, c'mon. It's been a week since th' break up. C'mon n' come back in. People 're worried sick."

"Mo, I don' wan' to b'cause of m' love fo' Cat. I really love her mo' than anyone else."

"Jus' come back."

"No. I-"

"Hey! The red head's worried 'bout yo' as well." I didn't expect Mo to say that even Cat to feel worried about me. But this could be another trick of his. I went to make eye contact with the prankster and he was really serious.

"Hey, they're makin' a dancin' group too. Obviously, Jade n' Beck made their own group called 'Fabulou$'." I knew that they both would make their own group because Jade would rather chose Beck than any other person including Trina. "I'new they would choose groups, especially Jade." I said as the prankster agreed with my idea.

"Andre and Robbie made a group called 'Be$ties, Trina and Tori made a group called 'Vega Stars', leaving Cat with nobody. She asked me 'f yo' could join and I didn' mind." I wanted to but I wasn't sure if joining Cat in a dance group was a good idea because of what I did to her.

"I'll do it but for your sake Mo."

"Good one Glitch. Do it for your red head." I blushed as he said that. I got up and walked with my leader of his group back into Hollywood Arts. I see all my friends in groups. I seen my friend MacCoy come up to me and giving me a hug. I coughed immediately with embarrassment. He stopped and talked to me. "Where were ya dude?"

"Just outside of the school."

"Well, Cat was getting quite worried about ya."

"Yeah, Mo told me."

"I'mma taking ya place in Hi-Def for now as you join Cat's dance group." I gave MacCoy a brave smile as he turned to Mo. I walked up to see my red head sitting on the ground. She was crying and I knew she was really worried about me. I called out her name.

"Cat?" I called out as she looked up with those broken eyes. I was more worried for her than she was for me. She was happy to see me again and got up to run back into my arms.

"Glitch! I was so worried about you!" Cat said as looked at me and giggled. I realized I was blushing again and I couldn't help it. She really missed me and I was blushing harder than before. I tried to cool off for a few minutes. All the crews were in a prepared state. So me and Cat got into position and we battled like no death. The song was surprisingly Cat's favourite song: Toxic by Britney Spears. As we danced to how we did it, Cat knew them exactly by the three groups 'Vega Stars', Fabulou$ and 'Be$ties' had no idea what the dance moves were. I looked at all the other backup dancers and they looked weird.

Our backup dancers were adorable because Cat chose Mo's backup dancer, Quan as mine and her backup was our teacher Sikowitz and he was wearing what he usually wears. The song started and we moved together. As the words started the energy picked up.

_Baby, can't you see_

_I'm calling_

_A guy like you_

_Should wear a warning_

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

Sikowitz, Quan, Cat and I picked up the energy as the other groups were out and four groups were left: Hi-Def, Fabulou$ and Vega Stars including ours. Cat chose 'Victorious' which was a suitable name because all of us had different talents. The song continued through.

_With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic_

And just like that, we nearly reached the end as it was only our group left to face and that was Fabulou$. The end became more challenging for everyone else except me, Cat, Sikowitz and Quan. The song became more challenging for the rest of the other people.

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_I think I'm ready now_

_Intoxicate me now_

_With your lovin' now_

_I think I'm ready now_

We finished the song and one of the backup dancers in the Fabulou$ messed up the final, leaving with no choice who won. Everyone was cheering out our group name even Trina. I didn't really expect her to chant our name. "Victorious! Victorious!"

The announcer announced who won. "The winner is Victorious!" Everyone was cheering except Jade who was throwing a chair around. I made our group duck and the chair instantly hit Helen who was not happy at Jade. Jade tried to run but was stopped by some security guards.

"Jade! You are in deep trouble!" Jade tried to free herself but failed. They were all going to the Principal's office but Helen stopped to congratulate us. "Congrats Victorious! You won!" Everyone went into an uproar. I hugged Cat as she squeezed me also. And without any warning, I kissed Cat and I wasn't expecting her to kiss back. Everyone was quiet when we kissed. I felt happy again.

We pulled back as everyone cheered in an uproar. I leaned into Cat said something to her.

"I Want You Back Cat, will you take me back?" Everyone goes quiet and waits for Cat to answer. My heart skipped a beat as she answered.

"I Do!" Everyone went into another uproar as I kissed her. I couldn't believe that dancing was how we cheered up and a dance can lead to romance. As from that day onwards, I never let Cat go ever again.

I** know it was a bad ending but this story was actually heart breaking for me to read. Like I said, this story is based on my previous story Hollywood Arts Education which is not finished yet. So yeah. :) Bye**


End file.
